The Tobacco Control Research Branch (TCRB) at the National Cancer Institute serves as NIH's focal point for tobacco use prevention and control research. TCRB leads and collaborates on research and disseminates evidence-based findings to prevent, treat and control tobacco use. The TCRB administers an aggressive extramural, interdisciplinary research program to investigate interventions and treatments that can successfully modify tobacco use behavior. Branch staff participate in a variety of scientific activities to support national and international tobacco control efforts.